


Возвращение

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Conflict, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Gen, Historical, Internal Conflict, No Romance, No Sex, No Slash, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Past, Psychology, Relationship Problems, Suffering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Бывает трудно понять, какой же мир реальный, и в каком из них тебе место





	Возвращение

Высокие стены старого, богатого дома, увитые плющом, бросали тень на небольшой, но хорошо убранный сад. Почти весь он сейчас был завален снегом и лишь несколько газовых фонарей освещали его и отражались разноцветными искорками от сугробов.

Конрад сидел в большом мягком кресле в гостиной, обняв колени и смотрел на устроившихся напротив братьев — Вильгельма и Леонтия. В большом камине, таком же древнем, как само поместье, полыхал огонь и его трепещущие языки отражались в стеклянных глазах Конрада придавая им зловещий и какой-то мертвый блеск.

Конрад сидел на отдельном кресле, а его братья — на диване напротив. На печальном, сухом лице Леонтия, не по годам серьезном, по обыкновению застыла презрительная саркастичная улыбка. 

«Кто-то стоит под дверью» — сообщил он. Вильгельм удивленно на него уставился. Конрад продолжал тихо наблюдать за происходящим, широко раскрыв большие, остекленевшие глаза. Он ничего не слышал и не видел; его мысли были далеко не только от этой гостиной, но и от всего мира.

Через пару секунд в гостиную и правда зашел отец. 

«Уже поздно. Идите спать по комнатам, дети». — сказал он, поворошив кочергой искрящиеся в камине головешки. «Еще пять минуточек, пожалуйста». — попросил Вильгельм. Пожилой капитан покачал головой и вышел, забрав один из стоявших на столе подсвечников. 

«Как ты узнал? Не мог же услышать?» — поразился Вильгельм, оборачиваясь к Леонтию. Тот резко и слегка механично пожал плечами.

«Я порой прямо ощущаю, как позади или рядом кто-то стоит… Вас, его, всех людей и живых существ, всей кожей прям чувствую некое физическое присутствие…» 

Вильгельм задумчиво почесал подбородок. «Вероятно, ты можешь улавливать энергетические поля. Это некие излучения, связывающие всех живых существ и воспроизводимые ими… Что-то вроде души, психическая энергия… Отец бы назвал это Даром Божьим. Должно быть тебе очень трудно жить в мире людей, с такой сильной восприимчивостью к их энергетическим полям… Наверное поэтому тебя так угнетают большие скопления людей — ты всех их физически чувствуешь и это раздавливает тебя. Ведь ты принимаешь поток каждого из них, и чем их вокруг больше — тем тебе трудней…» — выдал Вильгельм. 

Леонтий слегка покачал головой. «Пожалуй это не дар, а проклятье… Управлять этим я не способен… Включается, когда не надо…» — он тихо и холодно усмехнулся. 

Вильгельм с любопытством раскрыл глаза и подсел поближе к Леонтию. Конрад все так же неподвижно и холодно смотрел на них, сидя в отдалении, в полумраке. Он слышал их слова и даже что-то тихо пробормотал в ответ, но на него не обратили внимания и он умолк, теснее вжавшись в окружавший его полумрак.

Леонтий, бывший старшим, подхватил второй, оставшийся подсвечник и сообщил, что намеревается уйти. Вильгельм также вскочил, боясь остаться один в темноте. Они направились к дверям. Конрад тоже встал и бесшумным шагом пошел за ними. В дверях Вильгельм остановился завязать шнурки, и замечтавшийся Конрад врезался в него.

Вильгельм испугано вскрикнул. «Нельзя так тихо подходить! Ты напугал меня! Или ты нарочно?!» — разозлено накинулся он на брата. Тот отпрянул на шаг и тихо возразил, что не может постоянно специально топать, что бы Вильгельму было слышно, как тот где-то идет, и это его проблемы, что ему что-то там не удобно. 

Леонтий схватил их обоих за шиворот и встряхнув, приказал прекратить. Братья замолчали и разошлись по комнатам. Идя к себе, Кондрат расслышал позади веселый и добродушный смех братьев и ему стало еще больнее.

В отличии от них, Конраду почти всегда было грустно; ни братья, ни отец с матерью не были особо близки ему. Им всем повезло, ибо они были хоть не много, хоть в некоторых вещах, но похожи с друг другом… Они все были одной семьей. А он был вынужден лишь притворяться таким. 

Почему-то родители считают, что воспитание ребенка — это написание его характера, предпочтений и мыслей с чистого листа, и их дети могут стать любыми, какими они захотят. Но у ребенка уже с рождения есть характер, есть темперамент, предпочтения, мечты. Одни дети тянуться к музыке, другие разбирают часы и вещи, третьи со всеми болтают и задают вопросы, четвертые, напротив — пугливы и молчаливы… Разве родители сделали их такими? Когда малышам то от силы года три?

Конрад всю свою жизнь, какую помнил, с самого раннего детства, оказывался виноватым, не правым, плохим. Что бы он не говорил, что бы не пытался сделать, родители его ругали и останавливали. Все его попытки к самостоятельной деятельности и проявление некоторой, даже малой индивидуальности, пресекались и растаптывались. Ведь он же глупый ребенок, как он смеет думать, как он смеет мечтать, как он смеет быть тем, кем он родился, ведь так не должно быть, ведь мы так не хотели, мы же воспитывали совсем другого ребенка! Как будто воспитание есть программирование какого-то робота.

Родители Конрада никогда не поддерживали его идей и увлечений, лишь уничтожали их и навязывали свои, совершенно не понятные и не интересные Конраду. Тем самым, родители лишали его возможности и желания делать вообще чего-либо, что тот хотел делать. Они выбрасывали, ломали и издевались над всем, что Конрад когда-либо пытался сказать, придумать, совершить и донести в этот мир из своей полной разнообразных мыслей головы. Всегда, за все, за каждое слово и действие его только высмеивали и порицали… И кто? Самые близкие и первые в его жизни люди, от которых несчастный пятилетний ребенок ждал хоть каплю помощи и поддержки.

Из тех, к кому бегут за помощью, у которых ищут защиту, родители стали самыми главными врагами, теми, кто разрушал его душу, убивал его изнутри… Хочешь помочь отцу починить стул? Не смей, ты маленький, поранишься. Хочешь помочь маме помыть полы? Ты не так щетку держишь, все испортил, отдай назад, лучше она сама все сделает, да и еще получи затрещин, за то что случайно задел ее любимый комод. Пытаешься поведать брату какую-то интересную историю или новую идею, а тот не хочет слушать — ведь зачем изобретать новое, если есть вполне нормально работающее старое? Всем хорошо и без этого твоего модернизирования и изобретательства, выкинь свои глупые идеи. Они бессмысленны, никому не нужны и, вообще, лучше бы ты делал что-то полезное, чем придумывал что-то, чем никто все равно никогда не воспользуется и что так глупо, что никогда никого не заинтересует…

И, в конце концов, после того, как у Конрада отняли швабру и молоток, даже не дав ни разу попробовать что-то с ними сделать и не попытавшись никак объяснить, как что-то с этим делать, сказав: «Ему надо будет, сам разберётся»; убедили, что ему незачем учиться музыке, потому что тот никогда этого не сможет и вообще уже поздно начинать, и не важно, что ему хотелось попробовать, не важно, что понять, есть у него слух или нет можно было только попробовав что-то сыграть; ведь Конрад должен был стать юристом, экономистом, но никак не музыкантом; порвали, сломали и выбросили все листики и модели летательных аппаратов, пускай немного наивных, но все же основанных на вполне серьезных научных книгах и формулах, которые Конрад мечтал улучшить или создать в будущем, ведь реальная жизнь слишком сурова для того, что бы сметь мечтать; тогда, Конрад, не выдержав всего этого, стал тупо выполнять, то, чего от него хотят.

Ему стало плевать на весь окружавший его мир. В безысходности, он научился притворяться и врать; одел на себя маску того, кого в нем хотели видеть — он ненавидел ее, но иначе вынужден был терпеть вечные нравоучения и высмеивания дорогих ему предметов от родных. 

Ему некуда было бежать, некуда идти, негде укрыться и, в попытке не сойти с ума, совершенно не расколоть свою личность, Конрад создал свой, воображаемый мир. Когда его вновь и вновь пытались исправить или изменить, Конрад уходил в этот придуманный мир. Он стал единственным местом, где Конрад нашел спасение.

И с годами это превратилось в самый легкий и простой способ уходить вообще от любых проблем. Конрад ничего не пытался добиться в жизни; не пытался противостоять родным или прочим людям; не пытался сбежать и начать новую, самостоятельную жизнь. Он просто заперся в своей голове и своей комнате от всего мира, жизни и любой ответственности.

В Конраде пытались раздавить, уничтожить, сломать его собственную личность. Но это не сделало Конрада другим. Это его сломало. Превратило в испуганного, забитого и слабого. Но в душе он остался тем же, кем был с рождения, хотя снаружи ни одному человеку не мог он показать себя настоящего, не мог рассказать того, о чем думал и чего хотел. Он так привык к этому, что стал бояться всех посторонних людей, до полной не способности общаться с ними и быть хоть каплю откровеннее и проще дозволенного.

Конрад никогда не желал людям зла, не делал и не помышлял ничего плохого, напротив, хотел сделать что-то хорошее и прекрасное, но почему-то все, а в первую очередь близкие, совсем так не считали. Никто не способен с первого раза сотворить шедевр. Даже великие гении начинали с ошибок и глупых черновиков, далеко не похожих на их знаменитые работы. Конрад не мог понять, почему его желание испытать что-либо новое, научиться чему-то интересующему его, желание постоянно чем-либо заниматься, в чем-то участвовать, веселиться со всеми, вызывали такой ужас со стороны его родных.

Неужели в юности этим людям никогда не хотелось жить? И с самого детства были они такими скучными и пустыми, всегда делали что-то полезное, важное, нужное, заключающееся в серых рутинных делах и заботах и никогда не хотели попробовать что-то, что никогда раньше не делали? Не совершали не обдуманных поступков, никогда не интересовались ничем, кроме того, что им говорили, не делали ничего кроме того, что надо было делать, никогда не думали ни о чем, кроме, собственно, того, что им сказали и что требовали? Не мечтали, не фантазировали, не загорались идеями, не тяготели к познанию, науке, искусству, ни к чему поистине великому, что могло сохраниться в истории, что, пусть на мгновение, поразило бы чьи-то умы и сердца?

Их волновали лишь родственные связи, традиции, страстная любовь к своему древнему замку, набитому отвратным бесполезным барахлом, называющимся жизненными удобствами и нежелание покидать его и ничего в нем менять, за исключением разнообразных хозяйственных нужд. Их жизнь была предельно убогой, при том, что они имели все возможности вести ее совершенно иначе, или хотя бы могли бы дать Конраду такую возможность, а не репрессировать его.

Должно быть, это так чудесно, когда и ты, и твои родители схожи во мнениях и характерах. Конрад даже немного завидовал братьям. Их дом был тут. Его же домом был несуществующий, прозрачный мир собственных иллюзий, помогающий выжить, но все-таки, не способный заменить реальность… 

Конрад свято верил в то, что в миллионы раз лучше прожить короткую, но полную впечатлений и действий жизнь, вспыхнуть и растаять, чем медленно отвратно гнить в своем комфортном покое, как делали его родственники.

Но у Конрада не хватало решимости, не хватало силы воли, веры в себя и свои способности, что бы в одиночку вырваться из этого теплого болота. Больше всего сейчас Конраду хотелось просто умереть, исчезнуть, навсегда избавившись от всех проблем, боли, страданий и всего окружавшего его мира в котором он ничего кроме них никогда и не замечал. 

Последние пару месяцев Конрад каждый день думал и просил Бога лишь об одном — о смерти и избавлении. Но избавление так и не приходило, только все тяжелее и мучительнее становился груз его мрачной души… Никто не знал об этом, и не узнает никогда.

Правда, в один из прекрасных дней, на короткий миг, Конрад все-таки встретил среди людей человека, _Его_ , который поверил в мечты Конрада и в него самого, который не высмеивал его идеи, который поддерживал его слова, которому Конрад посмел открыться, и которого интересовал Конрад такой, каким он был по-настоящему… Это был лишь короткий и обманчивый миг, но он помог преодолеть Конраду черту разделяющую его и общество.   
Благодаря _тому человеку_ Конрад стал частью реального мира, мира людей, он заставил себя больше общаться и доверять другим людям и делиться, хотя бы некоторыми, своим проблемами с родными. 

Ни родные, ни общество, от этого не стали ближе Конраду, они так и не поняли его и не приняли ни одной стороны его настоящей личности, но что-то все же изменилось, что-то стало проще и, хотя, затем Конрад и потерял _того единственного_ , кто был хоть как-то близок ему, благодаря помощи _этого человека_ и даже благодаря его потере, Конраду стало проще жить, ибо он наконец стал сильнее и постиг все стороны этой жестокой реальности.

Шуршащий далекий звук в доме разбудил Конрада. Юноша приоткрыл глаза. На его подушку падал солнечный луч, в свете которого блестела пыль. Все комната была озарена теплым, приглушенным светом. На окне не было занавесок, но стояли цветы, и тени от них причудливыми существами извивались на противоположной стене, обклеенной рисунками и плакатами. 

Около окна стоял большой стол, заваленный бумагами, тетрадями, книгами, карандашами, кистями, отвертками и винтиками. В одном углу комнаты стоял мольберт, в другом — пианино. Когда Конрад стал старше, он смог сам купить себе все что хотел, не спрашивая разрешения. 

В шкафах, занимавших остальное пространство комнаты, были аккуратно разложены самые разнообразные предметы от книг до камушков, приборов и украшений. Конрад коснулся деревянного нагретого солнцем пола босой пяткой.

Во всем доме было невероятно тихо, лишь вдалеке залов продолжался все тот же, разбудивший его, шорох. Конраду показалось, что это кто-то роется в шкафу или коробке, перекладывая ее содержимое с место на место.

В коридоре послышались шаги. Кто-то шел к его комнате. Конрад поспешно натянул рубашку и сел за стол. В дверь постучали. 

«Кто это?» — спросил Конрад. Ответа не последовало, но дверь приоткрылась и в нее проскользнул Леонтий. Тонкие губы его растянулись в сухой улыбке. 

«Я кое-что ищу… А у тебя в комнате полно самых разнообразных вещей, подумал, может есть и то, что мне надо… Одна книга о войне». Леонтий облизнул сухие губы. 

Конрад кивнул головой. — «Поищи в том шкафу…» 

Леонтий открыл дверцу из матового стекла. «Зачем тебе весь этот старый хлам?» — спросил он, отодвигая аккуратно рассортированные коробки и склянки, что бы пробраться к книгам.

«Это не просто хлам. Это воспоминания. Каждая вещь хранит множество удивительных историй и чувств, пережитых ее владельцем. Чем больше вещи лет, чем больше воспоминаний связанно с ней, тем ценнее она… Как в музее. Это увлекательно, слушать истории вещей… А вещи, хранящие воспоминания моего собственного прошлого, еще более дороги мне, чем хранящие чужие». 

Леонтий рассмеялся. — «Ты живешь лишь своим прошлым. Все чувства и события твоей жизни заключены в пыльный хлам. Но все они мертвы в настоящем». 

Конрад вздрогнул и опустил голову. Повисло молчание, нарушаемое лишь шелестом переворачиваемых Леонтием страниц. 

«Я встречал мало живых людей, но постоянно вижу живые вещи». — ответил, наконец, Конрад.

«Вильгельм бы сказал, что ты просто пытаешься заменить людей вещами, в попытке избавления от одиночества. Или просто не любишь людей». 

«Я не люблю Вильгельма». — возразил Конрад — «Но в людях вокруг так мало искренности, так мало чувств, так мало интересного и прекрасного… Они не заняты ничем кроме развлечений и насущных проблем. Постоянно бояться, как бы не сказать лишнего, как бы не ошибиться; стараются прилично выглядеть и сохранять спокойствие и важность на сонных лицах… Как будто их жизнь что-то стоит, как будто, она не может в миг оборваться и все их богатства не исчезнут для них и их напускная важность и холодность не станут совершенно бесполезными. Разве живые они? Вещи никогда не лгут. Люди же редко говорят то, что действительно думают…»

Леонтий снова улыбнулся сухой и острой улыбкой, но сейчас она была настоящей. Он понял его слова. Конрад на мгновение ощутил легкий угол совести. Ему вдруг захотелось открыться. Доверится. Излить душу... 

«Но все же, не заменяй абсолютно всех людей на вещи и работу». — добавил Леонтий.   
Конрад пожал плечами — «Зачем мне люди? Обычно, человек имеет пару-тройку друзей и один талант. Но когда этот баланс нарушается, у него либо множество знакомых и никаких способностей, либо ни одного друга и множество увлечений. Он не тратит время на пустые разговоры и чувства, освобождая себе огромное количество времени на интересные дела. Такие люди могут вполне неплохо овладеть совершенно разными ремеслами, получая информацию и разносторонние знания из них, а не из людей».

Леонтий наконец нашел нужную книгу. «Считаешь себе гением?» — снова усмехнулся он. 

«Нет». — хотел ответить Конрад, но Леонтий уже скрылся за дверью с книгой. 

Конрад вздохнул и, накинув пальто, вышел из дома.

Было раннее утро. Конрад медленно шел по заполненной людьми улице. Его не покидало упорное чувство не реальности происходящего, да и вообще всего этого мира. Вокруг была огромная толпа, но в ней он не ощущал присутствия ни одного человека. Для Конрада это были лишь призраки, цветные, полупрозрачные тени, растворяющиеся в какой-то дымке. Он четко и ярко видел их перед собой, но кроме этих образов не ощущал более ничего. 

Это было совсем не отличимо от сна, в котором вроде и что-то видишь, вполне ясно и правдоподобно, с кем-то говоришь, взаимодействуешь, но все равно понимаешь, что это сон, что это лишь эфемерные образы, способные в миг распасться. 

Точно такое же чувство испытывал Конрад прямо сейчас, хотя он был уверен, что не спит, что это тот же мир, в котором он жил всегда, но постепенно, эта реальность стала превращаться во все более и более иллюзорную.

Прошло несколько месяцев после того, как Конрад увидел одну из счастливых сторон реальности и потерял ее. Без поддержки со стороны, все так же духовно подавляемый родными, он вновь стал проваливаться в мир своего воображения. Теперь Конрад и вовсе совершенно перестал улавливать энергетические поля людей, как говорил о них Вильгельм. Для него они буквально не существовали, их не было, он не чувствовал их… 

Конрад шел в огромной толпе, но ему казалось, что он идет по улице совсем один, а вокруг лишь нереальные, нематериальные, зыбкие плоды его фантазии. Ему стало страшно. Лучше уж бы он, как Леонтий, захлебывался в переизбытке чужих энергетических полей, чем совсем выпасть из реальности и быть полностью не восприимчивым к ней…

Что-то с грохотом упало вдалеке, заругались прохожие, а по дороге покатились яблоки и груши, оставляя на снегу бороздки. Конрад вздрогнул и перешел на менее людную сторону улицы, боясь, что начнет натыкаться на прохожих. 

Началась метель, но Конрад все так же шел вперед, глядя пустым, остекленевшим взглядом куда-то в серую муть, расстилающуюся над головами людей. Пронизывающей ветер разметал его распущенные, не покрытые волосы, и парень сильнее закутался в воротник своего ободранного пальто. Снег повалил совсем обильными хлопьями, и Конрад свернул в первый попавшийся дом, где горел огонек и были отперты двери. Это была почтовая станция.

Сторож Ник, сутулый бородатый мужчина средних лет, равнодушно куривший трубку, поднял глаза на вошедшего. Кроме него тут собрались, рассевшись кто на ящиках, кто на мешках, а кто и прям на полу, рабочие люди. Конрад подошел к смотрителю и неуверенно взглянул в его веселое и светлое лицо. Ник с дежурной приветливостью кивнул Конраду. Тот нервно трясущееся рукой схватился за почтовый стол, прикреплённый к стене.

«Я схожу с ума… Я не могу больше терпеть этого, не могу выносить все это…» —пробормотал Конрад в пустоту. 

Ник пожал плечами и переложил во рту трубку. Наслушался он за свою жизнь на станции безумных историй и слова, нервно и возбужденно выбрасываемые Конрадом, нисколько не впечатляли и не задевали его.

Иногда Ник покачивал головой и отвечал Конраду что-то однообразное и предположительно, ободряющие. Конрад даже не смотрел на него. Его худые руки тряслись, глаз дергался. Он начал говорить и уже не мог остановится; он просто хотел хоть кому-то выговориться, пусть даже какому-то дальнему знакомому со станции, с которым, правда, виделся через день, но никогда ни о чем откровенном или серьезном ранее не разговаривал; лишь иногда здоровался в ответ.

«Это опять началось. У меня такое было в детстве, потом вроде бы пропало, а сейчас опять тоже самое происходит. Я проваливаюсь куда-то в воображаемый мир. Вначале ты перестаешь ощущать людей… Ну знаешь, такое чувство, когда кто-то позади или рядом с тобой стоит, и ты вроде как понимаешь, что он живой и реальный, даже не прикасаясь к нему. Вот у меня такое пропало. Я на тебя в упор смотрю, но не знаю, правда это или сон, может, ты лишь размытая иллюзия? Я не могу отличить. Когда я иду сквозь большую толпу, я не ощущаю ее, этого количества людей, будто иду по пустой улице, будто их нет, и всего этого мира нет, и это сон, и сейчас он совсем потускнеет, растает, рассыплется, исчезнет, и я проснусь… Но я не просыпаюсь.

Даже наоборот, засыпаю… Засыпаю и вижу сны во сне, который по идее то и не сон, а моя реальная жизнь. Но как ты мне докажешь, что это не сон, коль я никак этого не могу понять? Для меня вот даже те сны, которые вроде бы как сны обыкновенные, которые по ночам, закрывая глаза видишь, стали более ярче и ощутимее. Как и мои фантазии. Порой придумаешь что-то, на фантазируешь, и вдруг так ясно это почувствуешь, в разы сильнее живого… Живого, которое для меня скоро похоже вовсе застынет, растает и станет мертвым рисунком… Меня это пугает. Равно, как бледнеет и теряет ощутимость этот мир и его обитатели, начинает набирать силу и реальность мой выдуманный мир.

А я, к сожалению, обладаю очень больной и извращенной фантазией… Она не осознано и не произвольно порождает каких-то монстров. В детстве я очень сильно боялся темноты, я не мог спать, я видел и всем своим существом ощущал невероятно ярко и сильно присутствие их рядом с собой, я ощущал их, как живых существ.

Я мог тысячу раз сказать это сам себе и написать это на бумажках, и не гасить свет и что угодно делать, что бы поверить, что их нет, но это не помогало. Я четко знал, что их нет, я не верил в них, но когда я снова вдруг ощущал их присутствие так остро и ясно, как если бы передо мной стоял кто-то живой и настоящий, вот как ты сейчас, на меня накатывал страх, не преодолимый и мучительный, сильнее всей логики и доводов разума.

Стал бы ты держать руку на раскаленной кочерге, если бы тебе все утверждали, что боль, испытываемая тобой при этом не реальна, не существует и это только плод воображения твоего разума? Ощущение все равно бы заставляло тебя отдернуть руку и испугаться. А мои чувства заставляли меня ощущать присутствие и прикосновения тех существ…

Но потом я познакомился… А в прочем, это не важно, с кем. С _одним человеком_ … Скажу так, в моей жизни произошел ряд событий связанных с _ним_ , и мои монстры и воображаемые страхи стали таять, а мир вокруг обрел большую материальность благодаря _ему_ … Я стал жить здесь, общаться, говорить с людьми, увидел лучшие и более интересные грани этого мира и мои страхи и видения, казалось, совсем растаяли. Я думал, я стал нормальным. Но как бы не так. Недавно со мной произошел один не очень приятный случай… И в итоге я потерял _того_ , который прежде связывал меня с реальностью.

И без _этого человека_ я проваливаюсь назад в пучину моего разума, в мой собственный, необъятный, бездонный мир. Я боюсь, этот мир поглотит меня с головой, я снова попаду в его плен, снова буду ощущать и слышать того, что здесь нет и бояться этого, не в состоянии переубедить собственные телесные ощущения… А реальность будет таять и таять, пока не исчезнет вовсе, пока я с концами не провалюсь в свое воображение и не сойду с ума…

Я даже, честно говоря, не знаю, боюсь я больше или хочу этого… С одной стороны, там будет все, о чем я мечтаю и не будет частей этого мира противных мне, но с другой, я буду бояться того чего нет в этой реальности и перестану замечать то что есть, при этом продолжая существовать телом здесь… А это как-то опасно, не находишь? Мне страшно. Мне даже не у кого просить помощи. А единственный, кто мог бы меня спасти, уже теперь никогда этого не сделает…» 

Конрад закрыл лицо руками и заплакал.

Ник похлопал его по плечу и предложил выпить, но Конрад только с отвращением перекосился и замотал головой. Ник не понял из его речи ни слова, да и не пытался. Парень кивнул старику и высыпав на столик рядом с ним горсть монет, купил стакан чаю, не слушая протесты Ника о том, что чай стоит в разы дешевле.

Залпом выпив горячий стакан и слегка отогрев бледные пальцы, Конрад, покивав головой, вышел прочь. Он глянул на свои наручные часы. Через пол часа откроется вечеринка, организованная Вильгельмом, на которую Конрад обещал прийти. 

Вздохнув, парень повернул к зданию, называющимся его домом.

В гостиной горел свет и было шумно; пахло угощениями, горели свечи и лампы, множество пестрящих и смеющихся людей были видны сквозь полузановешенные окна. Конрад стряхнул снег с головы и пальто и проскользнул в полутемный коридор. Оставив обувь и вещи у порога, он прошел к остальным. Вильгельм помахал ему рукой и вновь отвернулся к своим гостям. Конрад опустился в пыльное кресло в углу зала.

Он сидел и смотрел на Вильгельма и его гостей, но не видел их. Они что-то говорили и чем-то занимались, но Конрад не обращал внимания. Единственное, что слегка раздражало его, когда те пытались с ним заговорить о каких-то пустых и противных вещах, на что парень только отмахивался. 

Конрад был в огромной степени благодарен и родителям и братьям, за все, что они сделали для него, за хорошие вещи, большой дом и собственные комнаты, за вкусную еду и дорогие подарки; никто никогда кроме родных столь искренне не любил его, просто за то, что он есть, каким бы плохим и неблагодарным он не был… И теперь он понял их и простил.

Конрад больше не желал своей смерти и уединения. Но не смотря на это, он все равно не был счастлив, а в его сознании продолжал распадаться окружающий мир… К вечеру гости разошлись, свет потушили, убрали музыку и лакомства, но Конрад все так же продолжал сидеть на кресле в углу комнаты. Вильгельм, что-то быстро сказав Конраду, пошел провожать одну из гостей. Конрад в ответ лишь уныло кивнул головой, даже не разобрав слов. Стены дома вновь, как и Вильгельм, и люди, видневшиеся на пороге и в окнах, стали расплываться перед ним.

«Ты должен выбрать себе мир, Конрад» — услышал парень чарующий, звучащий откуда-то из глубины голос. В этом голосе проскальзывали мучительно знакомые нотки. Конрад обернулся, но кроме него здесь больше никого не было. 

«Сделай свой выбор». — повторил голос. 

Конрад усмехнулся: «Как будто на данный момент у меня есть какие-либо сомнения… Этот мир не приятен мне, у меня здесь никого нет и ничто не держит меня здесь…» —ответил он, поднимаясь. 

Голос тихо и приятно рассмеялся. Конрад почувствовал прикосновение чьей то сухой руки к своей щеке. Ему показалось, что перед ним маячит тускло мерцающий огонек. Конрад пошел за ним.

Огонек замер у двери комнаты Конрада и растворился. Конрад резко распахнул дверь. За ней больше не было тесной, простой, кабинетного вида комнатушки, где жил Конрад. Он видел огромное, чистое и бездонное небо, голубое-голубое, и осенний, уснувший сад под ним. В центре сада стоял маленький старинный ажурный домик, с резными окошками и крыльцом, к которому от двери комнаты вела мощенная цветными камушками дорога. 

Конрад переступил порог и остановился. Он ощутил, как ветер ерошит его кудри, как вдалеке шуршит листва и скрипит калитка. Его носа коснулся запах роз и осенней листвы. Конрад пошел быстрее.

Что-то до боли знакомое, давно забытое, но такое родное, чувствовал он во всем этом… 

«Ну конечно же» — думал Конрад — «Это мой сад, я сам его выдумал… И этот дом, и тропинку, и все остальное… В детстве я представлял, что живу тут, что у меня есть друзья с которыми мы играли на этом крыльце… А потом я забыл о нем, и о воображаемых друзьях, и вообще об этом мире… Я стал жить в той, другой реальности, я покинул ее ради _Него_ … Но там мне никогда не было и не будет места. Если я не нужен _Ему_ , мне не нужен тот мир. Он был тем миром для меня, единственной опорой и связью… А без Него зачем он мне?..»

Но больше ни злости, ни жалости, ни боли не было в душе Конрада. Ее наполняли свет и тепло и он думал, что даже рад, что все так вышло. С самого начала все было не так, все не выходило, не суждено им было остаться с друг другом… Потеряв свой мир, Конрад потерял себя. Но теперь, он ощущал, что снова, по кусочкам, начинает находить. Тут было его место. Его место, которое никогда не найдет он в том, другом мире…

Конрад коснулся своими бледными пальцами щеколды и, отперев калитку, вошел в сад. Все те же слегка подсохшие от солнца розы ниспадали с ветвистых оград, все такие же потрескавшиеся каменные колонны и чаши, только разве что еще больше облупились узоры и камушки на крыльце. 

Теплые камни приятно шуршали под ногами и Конрад, скинув ботинки, побежал по ним к дому. Дом приветливо глядел на него резными окошками. На крыльце стояло большое, уютное красное мягкое кресло, сплошь утыканное заплатками. Парень со смехом плюхнулся в него, заставив взлететь стайку цветных бабочек со спинки и подлокотников.

Конрад вытянул босые ноги и прикрыл глаза. Солнце грело ему нос, а поднятые порывом ветра листья щекотали пятки. Откуда-то из глубины дома доносился запах свежеиспеченных булочек с корицей и нежный, но далекий и пока не разборчивый голос… Здесь никто никогда не причинит ему боль, здесь никто никогда не будет издеваться над его душой, никто не будет растаптывать его мечты… Прямо из колонны на противоположной стороне крыльца капала в отключенный фонтан вода.

Когда Конрад подошел к фонтану, тот сам собой запустился и поначалу слабенькая струйка стала литься все сильнее. Чахлые розы подняли головы и ожили. Голоса в доме стали отчётливее и живее. Ветер сдул осенние листья, которыми была завалена входная дверь и та приоткрылась, обнажая заросший пылью коридор с тускло горящей старинной лампой в золотом абажуре. В свете ее круга, озаряющего коридор, кружилась пыль.

Впервые за долгое время лицо Конрада просветлело. Искренняя, полная внутреннего света и счастья улыбка озарила его лицо. Конрад почувствовал совершенно настоящий запах роз, булочек с корицей, старой бумаги и стиранных занавесок. Он прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

«Я… Я возвращаюсь… Возвращаюсь в свой настоящий дом...» — прошептал Конрад, разводя руки и переступая порог дома.

Лампочка в коридоре замигала. 

«Я... Я вернулся домой!» — прокричал он, задыхаясь от восторга и радости, переполнивших его грудь.

Заискрившись, с легким шипением потух абажур, и Конрада навсегда поглотила нежная, сладкая тьма.

На следующее утро, тело Конрада обнаружили распростертым на полу его комнаты. Он улыбался.

22.11.15


End file.
